


Dreaming of a Past Long Gone

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, Crossover, F/F, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees faces in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of a Past Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/gifts).



> Originally written for the Jossverse Femslash Minificathon.

Kaylee blinked in surprise when a familiar form slipped through the doorway to the engine room. "Tara?" she asked, quickly pulling herself out from under the mess of wires she had been working on. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

The blonde woman bit her lip, her right hand unconsciously coming up to play with a strand of hair that was dangling in her face. "I couldn't sleep," Tara replied hesitantly. "I'm... that is... I thought that it might help if I came to see you."

"You had another dream," Kaylee said, her eyes lighting up with comprehension as she made her way to Tara's side.

Tara didn't say anything for a few seconds, but she finally nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "I'm getting almost as bad as River, aren't I?"

Kaylee gently laid her hand on Tara's shoulder and slowly turned her away from the engine room. "Come on," she said gently, "let's go back to your quarters."

"You didn't answer my question," Tara said lightly, not fighting as Kaylee carefully steered her back toward her bunk.

"River's getting better by the day," Kaylee said after a moment. "Besides, you're not crazy."

Tara shook her head a bit. "Could've fooled me," she muttered under her breath.

Kaylee stopped mid-step, firmly turning Tara's face toward her with her hand. "Don't you ever say that," she said heatedly. "Just because your memories are a little--"

"Non-existent?" Tara supplied with a wry smile.

"I was going for hazy, actually."

Tara sighed before turning away from Kaylee and making her way down the corridor. "My word's closer to the truth."

Kaylee stood there for a moment, watching the other woman walk away. As Tara disappeared around a corner, though, she let out a sigh and hurried to catch up.

*

"Can I come in?" Kaylee asked, her eyes focused on the spot beside the bed where Tara was standing.

Tara didn't say a word. Instead, she merely shrugged and refused to meet Kaylee's gaze.

Kaylee let out a sigh. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"I saw her again," Tara whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she finally looked up to meet Kaylee's gaze. "The red-haired woman. That's who I saw tonight."

Without saying a word, Kaylee walked over and gently wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Try to sleep," Kaylee said gently, gesturing toward the bed as she pulled away. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Tara stared at her for a moment, a startled look on her face. Then she smiled.

*

Kaylee leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Tara's, pulling away after a moment. "Don't worry about your dreams," she whispered, reaching down to stroke Tara's hair. "Just remember that I'm here for you."

Tara let out a sigh. "Willow," she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

A pained expression appeared on Kaylee's face, and she closed her eyes for a second. "I'm whoever you want me to be," she finally said, her voice barely audible as she reopened her eyes.


End file.
